Le Pic de Narcisse
by L'Ombre de la Lune
Summary: Histoire d'amour à sens unique de Yaha pour Urick s'étendant sur plusieurs années, ce n'est que ma vision du personnage : emplit d'espoir et d'illusions, de doutes et de tourments, désemparé, amoureux tout simplement. Yaoi.
1. Chapitre 1: Réprimande

Titre : _Le Pic de Narcisse._

Auteur : _L'Ombre de la Lune._

Couple : _allez savoir._

Warning : _Yaoi avec une scène plus ou moins explicite, contient aussi des Spoilers. _

Note : _J'espère que vous prendrez beaucoup autant de plaisir à la lire que moi de l'écrire._

_Le Pic de Narcisse. _

_Chapitre 1: Réprimande._

Il me suffisait d'entendre ce nom pour connaître le plaisir, il me suffisait d'entendre ce nom pour que mon coeur se déchire de douleur. La passion qu'il engendrait en moi, calcinait mes veines, consumait ma raison, brûlait dans toute mon âme pour finir par me détruire. Comme son innocence était dangereuse, comme son amitié me tuait ! Je compris bien vite que le désir pouvait tout anéantir, convoiter ce qu'on ne pourra jamais avoir, est ce qu'il y a de plus humain et de sanglant dans ce monde.

Je me souviendrai toujours de mon entrée dans l'Ordre, de tout ce qu'elle a engendré. Je n'étais pas vraiment pour, j'avais conscience que je ne possédais rien qui ferait de moi un guerrier ni un homme, un vrai. Je savais que j'étais plus apte à l'étude qu'à l'épée, je me voyais plus ecclésiastique que guerrier, mais si on pouvait choisir son destin, tout serait beaucoup trop beau. C'était le voeu de ma famille, l'ambition de mon père qui voulait me voir suivre ses traces. Alors, c'est devenu la mienne. Malgré tout, je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

Du moins, je savais que je n'étais pas normal, je n'étais pas comme les autres et ils me le faisaient savoir. Sans doute mon père souhaitait voir disparaître cela, il voulait que je sois normal. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que c'est la normalité ? Une suite de règles de conduite qui permettent l'acceptation ? Mais on ne peut renier ce qu'on est, n'est-ce pas ? Je me le suis toujours demandé ; je n'ai jamais trouvé de réponse correcte ou du moins, une réponse qui suivrait la pensée générale.

Mais passons, ce n'est pas ce qui est important en fin de compte, c'est le jour de cette rencontre qui l'est.

Je me souviendrai de cet instant comme le plus beau de ma vie, ma mémoire ne me trahira jamais sur la beauté de cette après-midi. Le vent soufflait doucement, chaud et doux, le soleil brillait tandis que les cieux étaient teints d'azur. C'était beau, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de goûter à cette beauté. Cela m'était si agréable et si apaisant. Je rêvassai, assis sur les marches de la cour, lointainement, je percevais le rugissement des épées de mes compagnons, ils s'entraînaient en attendant le Général. Je n'aimais pas le combat, alors je m'isolais, certain que je pourrais échapper à la violence de leurs affrontements. J'étais comme une fleur... oui une fleur parmi eux, fragile, frêle, une fleur parmi la brusquerie de l'adolescence.

— Hey ! Tu vas rester longtemps ainsi ? Tu viens te battre ?

Je relevai la tête, observai mon camarade dont une lueur railleuse dansait dans son regard. J'allai parler quand il s'écria en désignant le groupe de fille prés de lui :

— Tu devrais plutôt les rejoindre, je suis sûr que l'uniforme féminin t'ira à merveille !

Quand je disais que je n'étais qu'une fleur, il n'était pas normal qu'un garçon possédât des traits plus fins que ceux d'une fille. Je ne répondis pas, pourtant la colère m'envahissait. Orgueil ou gêne ? Ces deux sentiments se mêlaient. Je l'ignorai volontairement, mes yeux restaient fixés sur les cieux.

— Tu as perdu ta langue ? Ajouta un autre.

Cette fois-ci, je plantai mon regard dans le sien, mais je ne parlais toujours pas. Ma main s'était refermée dans un poing.

— On est en colère ? Tu veux te battre ?

— Viens, si t'es un homme !

— Là est tout le problème !

— Vous avez fini, oui ?

Je sursautai en entendant cette voix si grave et profonde, j'en cherchai la source, car je ne la connaissais pas. Parmi le groupe de nos aînés, un jeune homme à l'attitude désinvolte nous observait. Je plissai les yeux pour mieux l'examiner, il se détacha du groupe et s'avança vers nous :

— Vous vous en prenez à plusieurs contre une seule personne ! Croyez-vous que c'est digne de l'Ordre ?

— Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

— Il n'est pas plus digne de l'Ordre que de...

Je poussai un soupir, lassé, toutes ces disputes provoquaient en moi un certain ennui. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de ce jeune homme, d'une certaine manière, il représentait ce que je ne serais jamais. Il était grand, musclé, l'insolence et la gaîté se peignaient sur son visage. Nos regards se croisèrent, je ne pus réprimer le frisson qui courra sur mon échine. Une sensation que je n'avais jamais connue auparavant, il me mettait mal à l'aise.

— Si vous continuez, vous allez le tuer d'ennui ! Déclara-t-il sans détacher son regard du mien.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je détournai mes yeux. Qui était-il ? Je voulais le savoir !

Je me relevai et passai devant mes camarades en les ignorant royalement, mon coeur battait fort dans ma poitrine. Je peinais à rester impassible.

— Arrogant ! Jura mon camarade en prenant mon bras. Pour qui te prends-tu ?

— Pour un noble. Fis-je aussitôt avec mépris.

— Oh ! Les gars, calmez-vous !

Cette fois-ci, l'inconnu nous rejoignit. Je n'osai pas le regarder, alors je fixais l'autre. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, j'eus un autre frémissement que je feignis d'ignorer en mordant ma langue. Je me détachai aussitôt, m'avançai vers mon adversaire et murmurai :

— Les chiens aboient, mais ne mordent pas.

— Toi...

— Tu te sens visé ?

C'était rare lorsque j'agissais ainsi, habituellement, je me taisais. Pourtant, je sentais la honte m'envahir au fur et à mesure que l'inconnu se tenait prés de nous, je craignais qu'il me crût faible pour me défendre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se méprenne, j'avais beau être frêle, je n'étais pas faible pour autant.

— C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Prends ton épée !

Un cercle se forma aussitôt autour de nous, nous nous fixâmes de longues secondes, j'eus un nouveau soupir et déclarai :

— Hanzel, que tu es puèril !

— J'ai dit calmos, intervient l'inconnu en posant à nouveau sa main sur mon épaule.

J'enfonçai mes ongles dans ma peau, la vague de chaleur qui me submergea m'étouffa de gêne. Il ne devait pas voir cela. Sans le regarder, je lui dis :

— C'est une question d'honneur.

— Quoi ? Mais tu as dit toi-même...

— L'honneur. Répétai-je aussitôt.

— Ces jeunes... jura-t-il. Enfin, j'étais pareil à votre âge.

Il abandonna et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Tous nous fixaient, je dégainai l'épée même si je n'étais pas habitué à la manier. Je lui préférais le bourdon, mais je craignais que mon adversaire se moque de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse devant mon aîné dont je sentais les yeux posés sur moi. Cette idée ne fit qu'augmenter ma tension. Ma main était moite sur le manche de mon épée.

— Le premier qui désarme l'autre à gagner.

— Entendu, répondis-je.

— Il s'agit d'un combat, continua Hanzel en riant, pas d'une leçon de couture.

— Il s'agit d'un combat, répétai-je, pas d'une leçon de ménage.

— Tu vas voir !

Sans crier garde, Hanzel bondit sur moi. Aussitôt, j'esquivai à sa gauche. Il se retourna et porta l'offensive, je parai d'une seule main, tandis qu'il tenait sa lame des deux mains. Je le repoussai, fis un pas sur le côté et l'attaquai. J'étais en apparence calme, mais au fond de moi, j'avais peur de perdre. Il para et jura entre ses dents. La main gauche derrière mon dos, je continuais de soutenir sa force de l'autre. Il était plus grand et plus lourd que moi, mais j'étais plus rapide et agile. Alors, contre toute attente, j'abaissai mon épée. Hanzel profita de cette occasion et chercha à m'atteindre à l'épaule, persuadé que je parerai. Mais sa lame ne toucha que le sol, j'avais reculé en exécutant un tour complet avec une certaine grâce féline. Je me montrai soudain sauvage, je l'attaquai au flanc, il voulut éviter, mais il n'avait pas fait un mouvement que son épée tomba contre le sol.

Mon aîné poussa un sifflement admiratif, j'étais fier de moi. Je souris à Hanzel, avec mépris.

— Eh bien... malgré tes traits délicats, tu es redoutable !

Malgré mon envie, je ne tournai pas la tête vers lui. J'avais peur de rougir sous son regard, je fis d'une voix tremblante :

— Merci.

— Qui t'a appris ces mouvements ? Cracha Hanzel. Tu te prends pour une danseuse ?

— Oh...

Mais c'était trop tard, je m'étais déjà lancé sur lui. Épée en main, j'allai l'abattre sur Hanzel quand je sentis un bras me comprimer la poitrine. Surpris, je lâchai mon épée, cherchai à me débattre quand je cessai brusquement :

— Arrête de bouger ! Il veut juste te provoquer !

Son souffle chaud glissa sur ma nuque, un nouveau frisson me parcourut, mon coeur battait de plus en plus fort contre ma poitrine. Il me tenait, il était juste derrière moi et j'entendais sa voix profonde au creux de mon oreille. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi j'étais si bouleversé. J'aurai pactisé avec un spectre pour le savoir et pour y remédier.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rugis une voix.

Je me tournai vers le Général Oror et Gismor à sa suite, noble, le Lion Blanc s'avançait vers nous. Gismor balaya de son sombre regard notre groupe, il dit :

— Une bagarre.

— C'est lui qui... commença Hanzel.

— Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Le coupa Oror. Allez ! Reprenez l'entraînement ! Il me fixa et ajouta : nous parlerons de cela plus tard.

Mon aîné consentit à me lâcher, il soupira. Mon coeur continuait de battre dans un rythme frénétique, tandis qu'un petit groupe de fille vint m'assaillir de leurs voix criardes. Au loin, Hanzel m'observait avec jalousie.

— Comme tu es fort ! S'exclama une petite brune. Et si fin, regardez comme sa peau est douce.

Je reculai, pourtant je sentis sa main sur ma joue. Ce brusque débordement d'intérêt ne me plaisait pas.

— Comme celle d'un enfant ! Ajouta son amie en me touchant.

— Et ces cheveux, ils sont si soyeux, j'en suis jalouse.

— Ces joues... on dirait celles d'une fille !

— Euh...

— Vous allez finir par l'étouffer ! N'avez-vous pas entendu notre Général ? S'exclama mon aîné dont l'intervention me submergea de honte.

Elles protestèrent, mais s'éloignèrent quand même ; il s'approcha de moi et me lança d'une voix moqueuse :

— Il faudra que tu me dises comment tu fais, princesse !

— Pardon ?

— Oui, parce qu'avec moi, elles ne sont pas comme ça !

— C'est parce que tu es vulgaire et arrogant ! S'écria un de ses amis. Les femmes sont trop pointilleuses pour toi !

— La sueur, c'est le parfum des hommes pourtant ! Pas vrai ?

J'éclatai aussitôt de rire, la tête qu'il avait faîte était trop drôle. Il avait pris un air si sérieux alors qu'il ignorait que son « parfum » empestait à dix kilomètres.

— Enfin, soupira-t-il, comment tu t'appelles ?

Je me calmai difficilement, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi je rigolais. Je répondis, le souffle peinant à me revenir :

— Yaha.

— Enchanté Yaha, moi c'est Urick. Lança-t-il sur un ton plein de joie.

Il avait dix-sept ans, j'en avais quinze et nous faisions partie de l'Ordre des Chevaliers des Sceaux.


	2. Chapter 2 : Convoitise

Titre : _Le Pic de Narcisse._

Auteur : _L'Ombre de la Lune._

Couple : _Il n'y a pas de couple à proprement parlé. _

Warning : _Yaoi avec une scène plus ou moins explicite, contient aussi des Spoilers. _

Note : _A part quelques personnages, tout appartient à Cavia. J'espère que vous prendrez beaucoup autant de plaisir à la lire que moi de l'écrire._

_Le Pic de Narcisse._

_Chapitre 2: Convoitise._

Des mois étaient maintenant passés ; je ne peux dire combien, mais est-ce si important ? J'étais heureux à cette époque, n'est-ce pas le plus important ? Je trouvais du bonheur à me complaire dans l'ignorance de l'adolescence, le coeur encore vierge de doute et de tourment. Aujourd'hui encore, comme j'aimerai retourner à cette époque !

Cette nuit-là pourtant, quelque chose changea chez moi. Je pris brusquement conscience de la cruauté de l'âme humaine, donc de la mienne. Je me souviens encore de ce sentiment, et de la beauté de la lune. J'ai toujours aimé la beauté, sous toutes ses formes, sous tous ses angles et, malgré sa désinvolture et son physique de montagnard, je le trouvais beau. Son sourire ne me sortait pas de la tête, je luttais contre le sommeil, mais le souvenir de son sourire jovial restait, son rire résonnait dans mon esprit, et je goûtais à ce plaisir. Je souris même à mon tour dans le noir, je me tournai sur le côté et observait la silhouette des lits, celles de mes compagnons et le repos sur leur face, plongé dans l'obscurité.

J'étais le seul éveillé, incapable de dormir, j'essayai de rejoindre le pays des songes, en vain.

Nous étions à Corrosia ; nous visitions cette ville qui avait échappé de peu à la guerre, l'Ordre avait emmené les jeunes recrues que nous étions pour mieux nous former, montrer surtout sa puissance qui était rassurante au peuple. Sur le dos cette fois-ci, je clignai des yeux quand une faible lumière chercha à passer sous la porte, je perçus ensuite des voix, dont une plus grave que les autres que je connaissais que trop bien. Mon coeur bondit de joie dans ma poitrine, je me relevai avec hâte et sortis.

Je ne fus pas surpris de voir Urick accompagné de quatre amis ; ils me dévisagèrent et je déclarai :

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

— Chut ! Me fit Urick, tandis que je fermais la porte. Tu vas réveiller les autres.

Je répondis, moins fort :

— Tu ne me dis toujours pas ce que vous allez faire...

— Dépêche-toi Urick !

Il murmura :

— Nous comptions nous amuser, Yaha, je t'en prie, ne dis rien à Oror.

Je sautai immédiatement sur l'occasion :

— Seulement si vous m'emmenez !

— Urick si jamais Gismor nous trouve...

— C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Fit-il d'une voix plus forte, il me regarda sans que je puisse soutenir son regard ; il ajouta: bon d'accord.

Je crus que mon coeur allait cesser de battre tellement je fus heureux.

Nous réussîmes sans trop de problèmes à sortir de l'église où nous logions, nous avions laissé nos uniformes et étions vêtus comme des paysans. Je portais une chemise de toile, ample et blanche qui laissait voir la pâleur de mon cou, ainsi que la naissance de ma poitrine. Je sentais l'air frais de la nuit caresser ma peau, tandis que mes aînés riaient dans les rues, cherchant une taverne qui leur donnerait un peu d'hydromel en échange d'une petite bourse. Urick était prés de moi, inquiet de m'avoir avec lui, il me trouvait encore trop jeune pour les suivre. Moi, j'étais hilare sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi, j'étais bien, trop heureux pour me contenir, j'étais gai à l'idée de partager cette aventure nocturne avec lui. Je me sentais privilégié pour ainsi dire d'être à ses côtés.

— Mais arrête donc de rire ! Lança Urick en prenant un air sérieux. Tu vas ameuter tout le voisinage !

— Et alors ? Répliquai-je en souriant. Voyons Urick, ne soit pas si sérieux, on dirait Gismor !

Urick eut une grimace et m'attrapa, coinça ma tête contre son torse pour m'emprisonner.

— Lâche-moi ! Grognai-je, même si au fond, j'étais ravi de sentir son corps contre le mien.

— C'est toi qui as commencé...

Il passa son poing sur mon crâne, tandis que je protestai et me débattis :

— Arrête, tu vas me décoiffer ! Lui ordonnai-je, à moitié en colère et hilare.

— Il ne faut pas provoquer ses aînés, princesse !

— Tu parles ! Tu agis comme un vieux !

— Quoi ?

— Exactement, comme un vieux ! Hurlai-je pendant que les quatre autres se moquaient de leur ami.

— Comment oses-tu...

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans le ventre, le souffle coupé, il me lâcha et me fixa avec une lueur d'animosité dans les yeux. Mon coeur rendait ma respiration difficile, et j'étais rouge comme une pivoine. Je passai les mains sur mes cheveux blonds, chassant les épis qu'Urick avait créés, je marmonnais :

— Regarde ce que tu as fait ! C'est n'importe quoi, raah...

— Mais t'arrêtes avec tes manières de fille ! Lança-t-il en riant.

— Que... ! Je croisai les bras, vexés, j'ajoutai : je ne te permets pas.

— Oh... tu ne vas pas me faire la tête, ma mignonne !

Je fonçai sans plus attendre sur lui, prêt à lui montrer que je n'avais rien d'une fille. Je levai le poing sur lui, mais plus rapide, il l'attrapa et le bloqua. Il me prit par la taille, m'emprisonna et avant que je pusse me défendre, il m'écrasa par terre. Je toussai à cause de la poussière tout en cherchant à le repousser.

— Tu es lourd Urick, dans tous les sens du terme...

— Si vous continuez, on vous laisse là ! S'exclama un de ses amis.

Urick soupira et se releva, il me tendit la main. Furieux, je la fixai sans rien dire, rouge, je la pris tout de même. Son contact ne fit qu'engendrer une immense chaleur dans tout mon coeur, contre toute attente, sa main était douce, mais chaude. Nous suivîmes le petit groupe dans le silence, ils avaient repéré une taverne dans une petite rue, ils y entrèrent, Urick et moi à leur suite.

C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans un tel endroit, et pour être honnête, toute cette agitation me tournait un peu la tête. Sous mes yeux, je découvrais une partie du monde des adultes, parmi la musique, parmi l'odeur de l'alcool et des discussions, la débauche était la reine. À quelques coudées de moi, je pouvais entendre les miaulements d'une jeune femme dans les bras de son homme (ou client ?), ce dernier était en train de glisser sa main dans son corsage. Je rougis et me rapprochai d'Urick, comme s'il pouvait me protéger de cette gêne. Je frissonnai, luttant pour ne pas imaginer les sensations qui parcourraient mon corps si ce genre de chose m'arrivait. Urick baissa les yeux sur moi, il me murmura :

— Tu es plus prude que tu en as l'air.

Honteux, je ne répondis pas et alla m'asseoir prés de lui, à une table prés de la fenêtre. Je me sentais en sécurité tant qu'il était prés de moi, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Mon corps était parcouru de frémissement, pendant que son odeur me caressait le nez, mal à l'aise à cause de notre proximité. Mais je pris conscience d'une chose, malgré la gêne, j'étais heureux prés de lui. J'étais ravi d'entendre sa voix éclater près de mon oreille ; contempler ma main prés de la sienne, sa simple présence m'enivrait. Il me droguait sans en avoir conscience, sa jovialité et son humour m'étaient si agréables. Les autres moments me parurent bien tristes à côté de celui-là, les jours où mon groupe n'était pas avec le sien, les heures passées sans se voir, son absence donnait une sourde mélancolie à mon coeur. J'étais heureux seulement lorsqu'il était là, je fermai les yeux et laissais le bienêtre m'envahir. Je chassais toute mauvaise pensée de mon esprit, et je profitai de cet instant.

— Mais que fait-il ?

J'ouvris les yeux, et constatai qu'Urick m'avait quitté pour voir une jeune femme. Mon coeur se broya dans ma poitrine, on me donna une chope d'hydromel que j'ignorais. Urick plaisantait avec la jeune femme, c'était une ravissante blonde qui paraissait égarée.

— Il fait encore des siennes, lâcha un de ses compagnons.

— Il passe son temps à cela...

Je ne disais rien, j'étais incapable de parler et d'agir. Sombre, j'observais Urick rougir sous les compliments de la jolie blonde, gênés et satisfaits de lui, il rayonnait. Ma main se referma dans un poing, pourquoi elle et pas moi ? Ce fut la première pensée qui me vint. La colère perça la douceur de cette soirée, j'assistais avec impuissance à cette scène que je honnis. Urick complimenta la jeune femme, mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau.

Je savourais l'amertume de la jalousie, je dégustais l'âpreté de la colère. J'étais jaloux de cette jeune femme ; j'étais en colère contre lui de la regarder avec le désir danser dans les yeux. Je me levai brusquement, sans un mot, je quittai la taverne. Je ressentais la douleur dans ma peau, mes ongles laissèrent quatre plaies blanches, pendant que je tentais de reprendre mon calme.

Pourquoi étais-je furieux ? Pourquoi étais-je jaloux ? Ces questions survenaient sans cesse dans ma tête. J'adorais Urick, comme un frère avais-je pensé. Mais je refusais de comprendre ce qu'il en était vraiment, ce sentiment n'était pas normal, je n'étais pas normal.

Je laissai mon front se poser contre la froideur du mur, mes ongles le griffaient. Je sombrais dans les tourments, pour la première fois de ma vie. L'adolescence est la période de la découverte de l'inconnu, je découvrais ce que j'étais et je refusais cette partie de moi. J'avais chaud, très chaud même en songeant à la petite chamaillerie que nous avions eue, au lieu de m'en amuser comme un ami devait le faire. Je me retournai et laissai mon dos toucher le mur, je contemplai alors la beauté opalescente de la lune. Éclat divin dans les ténèbres, ses doigts argentés couraient dans l'obscurité, pendant que la débauche résonnait dans la taverne. Je soupirai :

— Bon sang... qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Je chassai toutes les idées qui m'assaillaient, je les renvoyai d'où elles venaient. Je connaissais déjà la vérité, mais je ne voulais pas la croire. Je poussai un autre soupir et entreprit de marcher un peu.

— Ma jolie, tu sais qu'il est dangereux d'être seul la nuit ?

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me retourner, que je sentis une grosse main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier.

— Héhéhéhé... on va t'apprendre la vie...

En face de moi, je voyais deux silhouettes se dessiner dans l'obscurité. C'étaient des malfaiteurs, quel imbécile !

Celui qui me tenait entreprit de me faire les poches, mais je me débattais de toutes mes forces. C'était hors de question ! Je lui interdisais de me toucher ! Je réprimai mon envie de régurgiter, je lui donnai plusieurs coups dans le tibia, mais en vain.

— Moi qui voulais être gentil ! Fit-il en donnant ma bourse à ses comparses.

C'est alors qu'il commença à avoir la main baladeuse, il la promena tout au long de ma cuisse puis il finit par tâter mon ventre et enfin, il atteignit ma poitrine. Il avait un rire goguenard quand il dit :

— Voyons voir comment tu es fa.... c'est tout plat ! Non... un garçon ?

Je le mordis aussitôt, il gémit et me lâcha, j'en profitai pour lui donner un coup de pied... disons dans un endroit très sensible. Il hurla de douleur et s'écroula, je reculai quand soudain, je tombai contre le sol. Sonné, je sentis un filet de sang perler ma lèvre, je me relevai et poussai un gémissement. Ma tête avait cogné violemment le mur, et la main qui m'étranglait me faisait trop mal pour que je puisse penser à dégainer ma dague. Je le griffai, le frappai, mais rien n'y faisait.

— Tu vas regretter ce que t'as fait au chef !

J'étouffai sous sa poigne, j'aurais voulu parler, mais mes mots ne franchissaient pas mes lèvres, je ne pouvais émettre que des plaintes.

— Qu'est-ce que... Yaha ?

— Urick...

Ce nom fut seulement ce que je pus prononcer. Sans plus attendre, Urick fonça sur l'étrangleur. Il l'attrapa par le col, le poussa et se jeta sur lui. Je m'écroulai, repris ma respiration, pendant que le jeune homme se battait. Ses compagnons sortirent à leur tour, voyant ce qui se passait, ils se jetèrent sur les deux autres. Soudain, j'entendis un grognement, Urick était à terre, et le malfrat devant lui, avait sorti sa dague.

— Espèce de...

Je retins à peine la plainte quand la dague me pourfendit, à terre, j'entendis mon adversaire hurler. Urick se précipita vers moi, alors, je sentis la chaleur de son corps. J'étais dans ses bras, je posai ma tête contre sa poitrine. Son odeur m'enivra, sa présence me combla et me fit oublier la douleur. Je souriais, un peu malgré moi.

— Yaha ! Pauvre fou... qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

J'eus un petit rire, je répondis :

— J'avais envie de te sauver, pour te remercier.

— Idiot ! Fit-il en augmentant la pression de son étreinte. Nous sommes amis, c'est normal.

« Amis » mon coeur se déchira de douleur à ce mot.

— Qu'on vous reprenne plus à faire cela ! Hurla un de ses quatre compagnons. N'oubliez pas que nous faisions partie de l'Ordre !

Je me forçais à garder le sourire, je fis :

— Il est donc tout naturel que je vienne te sauver.

— Tu m'as fait peur, souffla-t-il, un peu malgré lui.

— Tu es sûr que ton coeur de vieillard va tenir ?

— Yaha ! Imbécile, tu te fatigues...

— Un petit sort comme nous l'a appris Seere, et hop ! Je serais comme neuf.

Il rit, ce rire me fit le plus grand bien. À cet instant, j'aurai prêté serment aux Archanges pour qu'Urick me tienne dans ses bras, ainsi mon oreille contre sa poitrine pour entendre le sourd battement régulier de son coeur. Je ne cessais de frissonner, j'étais bien.

La jolie blonde sortit alors, prévint le tavernier sur ce qui venait de se passer. Je ne la haïssais pas, je la comprenais. Elle était sous le charme de ce pauvre imbécile qui me serrait contre lui, tout comme moi.

Cette nuit-là, blessé dans mon âme, mais heureux, devant la beauté de la lune, je compris que je le convoitais. Je le désirais, lui, Urick, source de mon amour et de mon malheur.


	3. Chapter 3 : Loyauté

_Chapitre 3 : Loyauté._

— Hey ! C'est vrai que tu t'es fait battre par un gamin, Urick ?

— Raah, c'est bon ! Râla ce dernier. Il a quelque chose de pas commun, ce serait le Sauveur selon Seere !

— Le sauveur de quoi ? Répliqua son ami en riant. De ta fierté ?

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, Urick se défendit aussitôt, outragé :

— J'aimerai bien t'y voir toi, il est sacrément rapide !

— Et toi, sacrément lent !

— C'est parce qu'il se fait trop vieux, je crois. Ajoutai-je.

— Yaha ! S'exclama Urick.

Je lui fis mon plus grand et mon plus beau sourire, je lui lançai :

— Bonjour !

— Quoi, bonjour ? S'énerva mon ami. Tu te moques de moi ! Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

J'éclatais de mon petit rire cristallin, je lui répondis sur un ton joyeux :

— On ne vous l'a pas dit ? Je fais partie dorénavant de votre groupe.

Comme j'étais fier de lui annoncer cette nouvelle, et heureux de voir la surprise se peindre sur son visage. Ébahi, il échangea un regard avec ses compagnons qui, eux aussi avaient du mal à comprendre mes paroles. Je leur expliquai, en prenant une voix de plus en plus aiguë sans m'en rendre compte :

— J'ai discuté avec le Général Oror, mes camarades sont un peu trop faibles pour moi, il a donc accepté que je vienne dans votre groupe.

Je choisissais mes mots avec soin, je voulais qu'Urick me voit fort, comme un homme même si plus le temps avançait, plus je me rendais compte que je ne serais jamais aussi viril que lui ; et que les autres. Ce que je cachais cependant, était qu'Oror avait refusé au début, j'étais trop jeune et il pensait que la différence de niveau entre moi et mes aînés serait trop importante, ce que je lui avais démontré en affrontant tour à tour mes camarades pour les vaincre. Et puis, j'avais eu l'appui de Seere et de Gismor, Oror avait dû reconnaître mon talent. J'étais prêt à tout pour être à ses côtés, même à faire des efforts surhumains et abîmer ce corps presque parfait.

— Mais... et ta blessure ? Murmura Urick.

— C'est de l'histoire ancienne, répondis-je en continuant de sourire. En deux mois, elle a eu le temps de guérir !

Ce que je cachais malgré tout, c'était qu'elle me faisait souffrir de temps à autre. Douleur qui me ramenait sans cesse au bonheur que j'avais ressenti dans ses bras, douce enivrance et illusion qui me berçait.

— Je vois que tu as déjà fait les présentations.

Je me retournai vers Gismor, j'acquiesçai tandis qu'il m'adressait un regard amical. Il s'avança vers ses élèves, je l'observai un petit moment. C'était un fort bel homme, grand et bien bâti. Les mains derrière le dos, il commença à donner des explications sur son cours. J'entendis Urick grogner, et quand je me tournai vers lui, je vis son regard s'assombrir.

J'en fus distrait, je ne pus détacher mes yeux de la régularité marmoréenne de son visage. Ses cheveux blancs tombaient sur ses larges épaules, son regard était droit et pétillant, ses lèvres avaient un tracé des plus sensuels. Je les fixais pendant quelques secondes, certain de leur douceur et de leur chaleur. Je sentis alors le rouge monter à mon visage, mon coeur reprenait sa course folle, pendant que l'ardeur de mes sentiments refaisait surface. Je baissai alors les yeux, incapable de contrôler les émotions qui enchaînaient mon esprit.

Mes doutes refirent surface, ce n'était pas normal, je n'étais pas normal. C'était à homme, et moi aussi j'en étais un ; il n'était pas normal que j'éprouvasse de l'attirance pour lui. C'était un pêché, n'est-ce pas ?

— On arrête de rêvasser, le jouvenceau !

Je sursautai en entendant la voix d'Urick, dans un éclat de rire, il me donna une tape dans le dos pour me faire avancer. Perturbé, j'essayai de sourire, conscient que mon visage rouge devait me donner une drôle d'allure. J'avançai vers Gismor en sa compagnie, affectueusement, il passa son bras autour de mon épaule pour me murmurer :

— En tout cas, je suis content de te voir parmi nous.

— Il faut bien quelqu'un pour te surveiller, répliquai-je.

Il rit et ce rire m'emporta dans son hilarité, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et l'exercice commença.

Cela s'avérait plus difficile que je l'avais crût ; il fallait sans cesse que je fasse des efforts pour être à la hauteur, et surtout ne rien laisser transparaître. J'étais maintenant auprès de lui, je voulais le rester. Je ne devais pas faire preuve de faiblesse, je voulais me montrer sous mon meilleur jour. J'ignorais alors volontairement la douleur provoquée par les poings de côtés ; la fatigue m'ôter toute volonté. Plusieurs fois, Urick me lança des regards inquiets, il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et mes efforts redoublèrent.

— C'est bien ! Me complimenta la grosse voix de Gismor.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête un peu rude, pendant que mes mains se resserraient sur le manche de la lance. Mon professeur se plaça derrière moi, posa ses mains sur les miennes pour me faire tendre les bras, il me dit :

— Tiens-toi un peu plus droit, voilà... comme ça.

Inutile d'expliquer que son souffle sur ma nuque ne me fit pas le moindre effet ? Ce n'était pas Urick, lui seul était capable de cela sur ma personne. Gismor partit vers deux de mes nouveaux camarades pour les réprimander, Urick en profita pour me murmurer :

— Fais attention à lui.

— Pourquoi ? Demandai-je, surpris de sa méfiance.

— Il est... étrange, ne te laisse pas berner.

Je ne relevai pas, son regard sombre posé sur Gismor m'avertissait que toute question était inutile.

La journée passa donc, le soir vint et avec lui, le voile de l'obscurité et de mes doutes. J'étais assis au réfectoire, entre deux amis d'Urick. Il était absent, et j'étais morose. Toutes les deux secondes, je relevai la tête dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir, certain qu'il avait un peu de retard. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de vingt minutes que je demandai :

— Mais où est donc Urick ?

Son ami me regarda et se rapprocha de moi, il s'assura qu'il ne pouvait être entendu que par moi, et il me fit :

— Tu ne le répètes à personne, hein ?

— Oui.

Il m'éclaira, tout bas :

— Il est parti rejoindre Emily.

— Emily ?

— Tu sais Emily... la jeune femme de la taverne. Il s'avère qu'elle habite dans un petit village prés d'ici, mais tu ne sais rien, compris ?

— Compris.

Je fus incapable de toucher à mon assiette, la colère brûlait dans mes veines. Emily... comme je la détestais tout en la comprenant ! J'aurais tant aimé être à sa place, je m'imaginai avec facilité sa relation avec Urick. Je bus un peu d'eau, mais cela eut un goût amer dans ma bouche. Je le savais depuis le début, mais je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à abandonner mes songes. Urick préférait les femmes, il était normal, lui. Il n'était pas un pêcheur.

Cette nuit-là, j'étais incapable de dormir. Mon esprit s'enfonçait dans ses tourments, je souffrais dans le silence. Je refusais de croire qu'il pouvait m'être refusé, mais je m'accablais de l'erreur que j'étais. Maintes fois, j'avais entendu dire que préférer les hommes aux femmes quand on en était un, était infâme et vulgaire. Si je suivais le cheminement de ces pensées-là, je n'étais qu'un pervers complètement déséquilibré. Cette idée me faisait mal, me tuait tant elle était horrible. Au fond, j'acceptais mon amour pour lui, mais je ne m'acceptais pas. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas une femme même si mon apparence pouvait s'y prêter ? Pourquoi aimais-je un homme ? Je rectifiais aussitôt cette pensée. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme que j'aimais, c'était lui et aucun autre. Mais c'était une relation interdite, mon amour était interdit. Ma douleur n'en fut que plus grande, elle perçait mon coeur au fur et à mesure que la passion m'envahissait. Pourquoi étais-je ainsi ? Etait la question qui me tourmentait sans cesse.

Je n'étais allé que d'erreur en erreur, pensai-je, je n'aurais dû jamais essayer de me rapprocher de lui. Je ne faisais qu'entretenir mon pêcher, mais je redoutais autant que la mort d'être séparé de lui.

Sur le dos, je me retournai quand la porte s'ouvrit. La silhouette imposante d'Urick s'avançait dans l'obscurité, je me relevai en même temps qu'un de ses amis. Grâce à la lumière argentée de la lune, je pouvais contempler son visage rouge, sa peau huilée par la sueur, et sa poitrine que laissait découverte sa tunique. Je frissonnai, pendant qu'une drôle de sensation m'envahissait. Sensation inconnue à laquelle je me refusais.

— Alors..., c'était comment ? Chuchota mon camarade à ma gauche.

Urick rougi de plus belle, il se gratta le crâne et entreprit d'enlever ses chaussures.

— C'est votre première fois, non ?

De plus en plus rouge, il répondit avec confusion :

— Pas pour moi... mais euh... oui... ensemble...

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire, je fis :

— Mais... la première fois... de quoi vous parler ?

Ils me fixèrent avec des yeux ronds pendant plusieurs minutes.

— Euh... commença Urick. Tu es sérieux ?

— On parle... tu sais quand un homme et une femme...

— Ah...

J'étais encore innocent et inexpérimenté à cette époque, ou peut-être ne voulais-je pas ajouter davantage de souffrance à mon âme ?

— La princesse est encore trop jeune ! Lança Urick.

— Il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprendre, répliquai-je avec sérieux.

— Surtout quand on a autant de succès que toi, déclara mon camarade à ma gauche. Tu pourrais facilement, avec toutes les filles qui te courent après.

Je souris pour masquer le dégoût dont m'infligeait cette idée, pour ainsi mieux lutter contre ce corps qui se tendait sous les draps. Urick finit par se coucher et calma nos conversations, en nous prévenant que si on savait qu'il était sorti et que nous le couvrions, la punition serait grande.

Sur le ventre, la tête contre entre les bras, je songeais à ce qui s'était passé entre Urick et cette Emily. Je ne cessai de me poser des questions à ce sujet, je cherchais à comprendre.

Pourquoi elle ? Parce qu'il aimait les filles. C'était impossible, je ne pouvais que maintenir prisonnier cet amour qui me tuait tout doucement. Un amour à sens unique, mais n'était-ce pas mieux ? Deux garçons ensemble... je pouvais plus ou moins comprendre comment la scène pouvait se passer quand les corps d'un homme et d'une femme se mêlaient, mais quand c'étaient deux hommes ? J'avais beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer comment on faisait.

— Urick... murmurai-je.

— Mh. ?

Rouge, je parvins à oser lui demander :

— C'est comment... de faire l'amour ?

— Hein ?

La surprise l'avait fait se relever, ne comprenant pas, il dit :

— Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse un dessin, quand même ?

Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder, mais je répondis :

— Non... je veux juste savoir.

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond et s'assit sur le lit, il commença à réfléchir. Je tournai les yeux en sa direction, comprenant que trop tard mon erreur. Il était torse nu, et mon lit prés du sien, je pouvais entendre son souffle et contempler sa poitrine se soulever, ses muscles sculpter son corps avec grâce. La sensation que j'étais parvenu à oublier me revint, un frisson me parcourut et je sentis l'adrénaline s'agiter dans tout mon être. Au bout d'un moment, il déclara en rougissant :

— Hum... quand tu es avec la personne que tu aimes, c'est le paradis. C'est extraordinaire... enfin, tu comprendras mieux quand tu auras l'occasion de tenir la personne que tu aimes dans tes bras... ne t'inquiète pas, avec ta gueule d'ange, ça va finir par arriver. Bon, maintenant, dors !

Il se recoucha, gêner de m'avoir confié cela. Je plongeai ma tête dans mon oreiller et y enfonçai mes ongles. Mon corps me faisait mal, et je comprenais ce qui se passait. Je mordis ma lèvre, comme si cela allait me permettre d'oublier ce qui se passait. Contre ma raison, mon corps était raide, prêt d'une seconde à l'autre à se contorsionner de la passion qui naissait en moi. L'excitation me tournait la tête, et j'avais beau lutter, je la sentais m'envenimer. Cette passion pour lui, pour cet homme m'endolorissait et finirait par me tuer.


End file.
